


Rehab

by Watchtower



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Humorous, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchtower/pseuds/Watchtower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill lets Laura "down".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehab

This didn't happen very often. It was perfect. The angle. The speed. The friction.

He was panting hot, unsteady breaths against her neck as he moved steadily over her. He thrilled in the feel of her hands gripping his back for leverage, slipping slowly in the sheen of sweat that both of their bodies shared. She usually wasn't a vocal lover, so he reveled in the fact that he was hitting the right spots, evidenced by her occasional moans. The tightness of her inner muscles wrapping deliciously around him was making him dizzy.

If there was such a thing as a mind blowing frak, then this was coming awfully close. She loved that it didn't take long for him to figure out that this was the right rhythm, right position, right everything. Loved that he didn't try to draw this out slowly but was driving them as fast as he could to the place they could now practically taste. She wrapped her legs higher around his waist allowing him to slide in deeper, emitting a groan from him. She ran her tongue along the side his neck. Liking what she tasted she drew some of the skin into her mouth and suckled it. This caused him to buck his hips into her a tad harder which in turn worked in her favor. Wait a minute….. Why was he pulling out??!

"No! No! No! Bill! Not yet, please not yet!" She begged breathlessly, pulling him with her legs in a vain attempt to keep him inside her.

'No, no, no! Not again. PLEASE not again.' He couldn't believe this was happening again. She was going kill him. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the pillow beside her.

The realization of what had happened finally dawned on her. Her eyes widened in anger as she pushed him roughly off her into the bulkhead beside them. She jumped out of the rack and began pacing angrily beside it. He had the grace to not look at her.

"FRAK Bill! You bastard! I can't believe this! You said it wouldn't happen again!" She was yelling now, unable to stop herself.

Feeling the need to defend himself, he sat up on the side of the rack. He quickly covered up the part of himself that was the cause of her ire.

"You can't expect me NOT to Laura. It's unreasonable!"

That stopped her in her tracks. The look she leveled at him made him instantly regret his words.

"Unreasonable?! You call getting me this close to orgasm and stopping, unreasonable??!" She asked indicating with two fingers how close she was.

"I didn't STOP! I………..oh frak.." He dropped his head in his hands.

"Ok, I was being kind. But since you brought it up. You're right Bill. You didn't stop. You went soft." She accused facing him with her hands on her hips.

He flinched at the word soft. Damn. She had every right to be pissed. The last time this had happened she had concluded it was from the ambrosia. He never had a problem getting it up. Frak, he never had this problem before either. But she had deducted that it was his age combined with the ambrosia. So they had agreed that on "these" nights he would forego the ambrosia. Except, well damn. Today had been incredibly stressful and he had welcomed the slow burn of the ambrosia as soon as his shift ended. He didn't forget that she was coming over for a "meeting". He just forgot about not having any ambrosia. He thought he was fine until about 2 minutes ago. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass banging together.

He looked up to see her gathering his collection of ambrosia bottles. If she wasn't so angry it would be comical. She was stark naked, putting the bottles into a crate that had held some books until she unceremoniously dumped them on the floor. What was she doing?

"Laura, what are doing?" He asked warily, running his hand through his hair.

"Checking you into rehab. These bottles are going back to Colonial One with me tonight." She turned to him clutching the box against her chest.

"You might want to get dressed before you go, the box doesn't cover everything." He deadpanned lying back onto the rack.

She looked down realizing he was right. But she wasn't going to be deterred. This was NOT going to happen again. Her body was still buzzing from the "almost" orgasm.

"You don't have to take the bottles. It's not like I'm a drunk. You know I don't drink that much. Today happened to be a very stressful day and I needed to take the edge off. I'm sorry." He explained quietly from the rack.

She looked over at him. He really did look sorry. She supposed it probably was pretty embarrassing for him too. But he knew the effects the ambrosia had on their "meetings".

She put the box on the desk and walked over to the rack and sat down on the edge of it.

"I know you're not a drunk. But the next time you have a stressful day, why don't you let me take the edge off?" She added emphasis to her question by running her hand down his chest.

He looked over at her, noticing that while her face was still stern, she had that mischievous gleam in her eye. He grinned when she raised an eyebrow questioningly and kept her hand moving till it was under the sheet.

"That won't be a problem, Madame Presi...dent…" He nearly squeaked as she gripped his already half-hard cock. She began pumping relentlessly as he kicked the away the sheet and pulled her fully on top of him. She leaned over him, still pumping her fist around him, settling her hips over his thighs. She grinned, feeling his cock steadily growing harder by the second. He bucked his hips as she flicked her thumb over the head.

"Fraaak….Laura.." His breathing grew erratic as she sped up the movements of her hand.

She waited till he had his head thrown back into the pillow and his eyes shut to slowly lower herself down onto his erection. They both gasped at the sensation. She loved the fullness and the pressure of him inside her. She reveled in the way he stretched her inner muscles. She was broken out of her reverie with a gasp as he drove his hips up into hers.

She looked down at him, instantly getting lost in the intensity of his eyes. She grinned and placed her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him ruthlessly. He groaned again as she tightened around him over and over. He was close, really close. He looked up at her, loving the way her head was thrown back, eyes shut in ecstasy as she continued to ride him.

She gasped again, this time because his fingers had found her clit and began a counter rhythm to their hips. Her body broke into a cold sweat as she realized her orgasm was washing over her.

"Oh, frak Bill!" She gasped against his lips as her muscles contracted uncontrollably around him. She moaned as he began to pump harder into her gripping her hips trying to find his release. She leaned up and tightened around him with all she had. That did it. He thrust up hard into her one last time and gripped her hips tightly to him as he spilled into her. She covered his mouth with her own, swallowing his groans.

As he started to recover he returned her kiss. Their tongues' sliding across each others lazily, breaking away only for the need for oxygen. She rested her forehead against his neck as he slowly ran his fingers along her spine. He closed his eyes and concentrated on regulating his breathing. His afterglow was interrupted when he felt Laura talking into his neck.

"The bottles are still coming with me."

THE END


End file.
